


尾声，以及奔向春天的云霄飞车

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 来ao3补档，就按ao3的方式，坦率地打上tag然后准确预警吧。次元壁无，现实向，有点致郁。
Kudos: 2





	尾声，以及奔向春天的云霄飞车

**Author's Note:**

> 来ao3补档，就按ao3的方式，坦率地打上tag然后准确预警吧。  
> 次元壁无，现实向，有点致郁。

1.

梦一场。  
小佑沉浸在蜜月一样的甜蜜里——充斥着焦灼、不安的甜蜜。他们到处演出，工作量和坐飞机的量剧增。难以适应，有时困得发懵，有时困得嗓子沙哑。比较严重的时候，困得发烧。登机前一刻被拦下。  
啊，那段时光，人间流行着一种病。这么说很糟糕——但这种病让人联想到林黛玉、让人联想到茶花女。这里面有一段痴情。  
那时老佐好像被这种痴情迷住了——虽然他既不熟识东方的美人，也不熟识西洋的美人。但有时小佑看到他说着，香港人要加油，要团结，眼里有光。看到他连挚友去世时都说，要坚强，要延续她的精神，眼里也有光。小佑就很不合时宜地想，这病不只通过飞沫传播，还通过神经传播。老佐的光芒就是他的症状，这热忱就是高烧。  
高烧。那一天毕竟没有上那架飞机。那架飞机是飞到哪里去的，小佑不记得了。只觉得像一场梦，只记得当时自己不担心染到“这个病”，只担心频繁感冒过度用嗓，会毁了自己赖以存在的零瑕疵。所以被人紧张兮兮地拦截，他只觉得松一口气，还兼有一点好笑。有时嫉妒和怨恨老佐的push、他的缺乏“好笑”、还有他的体质强健。  
但看到他眼里的光，又觉得这个香港病人，比自己烧得更重。嫉妒和怨恨顿时软化，变成此后无数次飞机起飞过程、颠簸过程、降落过程里的迷人晕眩。给人一种友谊天长地久的幻觉。  
像梦一场。  
所以真正让人产生怨恨的是，老佐醒得很快。太快了。  
突然有一天，小佑还沉迷在“佐先生呀就像家人、佐先生呀就像前世的爱人”的无耻话术里，突然有一天，他反应过来，有好一阵子没见到佐先生了。去联系他——他说他在新疆。  
小佑觉得兜头一盆冰水，浇熄全身火焰。这世界是个笑话吗？这个说着，就连我们的友谊都是用来博“香港”一笑的人，他，他忽然脑袋一拍，去了新疆？  
在梦里小佑短暂地醒了一下。“忽然”只是我的时间轴，不是世界的时间轴，不是他的时间轴。人间时光飞奔以年计。醒这一下，然后他立刻又开始装醉。  
后来老佐回来了。小佑赌着气不理他。又坚决又坚强，撑到老佐来找他，那时觉得自己获得了伟大的胜利。但老佐一如既往开开心心热热切切的，根本不知道，自己已经被断联过。  
他往车载音箱里塞他的新唱片。  
天好高、空气好冷、风好大、视野好宽。岁月当以百年、千年计。  
香港的马路又窄又堵，连交通灯都是很脏很忙油腻腻的。老佐丝毫不觉得，也可能是他不在乎，他唱片里的声音把车内的空间变成了一种异次元。绝不是香港了——但明显也不是新疆。  
小佑看着他，不知该说什么，他还没想好“前任复联后该怎样优雅应对”。那时他有点毛病，满脑子只是这些。  
老佐的一双黑眼睛更亮，里面的高烧，除了南方繁忙大都会的这把火，又添一阵风。  
“你知道吗？”老佐说，声音里也有风，更有青春般的快乐，“新疆的天，好蓝！”  
一脑门问号。病得不轻，辞不达意。  
“就真的……好蓝啊！”  
后来小佑勉为其难听了一遍《天地》，一个非常陌生的老佐，陌生得像别人，携着他远方的新朋友，驰骋天地间。小佑觉得自己听懂了：是的，山很高、山上的雪纯净、草原辽阔、无穷无尽、路那么宽，因为世上本没有路，世上何处不是大道通天。这个神叨叨的背景里发生一个荒谬的故事：一只狼，爱上一只羊，要为它改变自己。  
是的是的，道理我懂。  
但这和“好蓝”有什么关系？

小佑忽然惊醒。那片蓝还在侵扰着眩晕着他。他拨开一线窗帘看看天，但这也太灰了，又看看床边手机，这也太早了。感觉慌张。  
早餐时刷手机，没有电话没有短信我那么安静世界请将我遗忘。  
小佑愤愤把手机扔开。忍住，妈的，忍住。看一眼新闻，毁三天心情。那个梦又冒出来，非常清楚，非常刺痛。他绝望地爱一个人，那人根本没发现，他只把自己当成临时招募的啦啦队，让自己奇装异服载歌载舞，为他的“香港明天会更好”发颠。结果香港今天，就是这么个鬼天气。还会有比这更惨的情圣吗？  
我才不要关心香港。小佑想。他愤愤喝一口咖啡。  
冷，浓苦。  
欧洲人为什么要千里迢迢千秋万代地从阿拉伯进口中药？？  
他还是打开了手机里的新闻。  
惊呆。一张照片，老佐，一身蓝衣，戴着蓝帽，站在昨天的暴雨里，姿势是那种慷慨陈词。小佑手都抖了，往下拉一下页面，黑字写着撑黑警。  
他本能想把手机扔了，最好扔进火里烧了。但他只是紧紧握着，发颠一样往下刷、点开这个、点开那个。手机好像变成有毒的，长出无数带着刺喷出黑色毒液的触手，紧紧缠住他的手指，强迫他去点一个又一个页面。这触手还往上长，扼紧他的胳膊。  
粗话，脏话，辱骂，诅咒。粗话，脏话，辱骂，诅咒。粗话，脏话，辱骂，诅咒。  
一件美丽的物品，一张唱片，被剪碎了。声音是无法被看见的，能看见的只是这张破碎的唱片的颜色，连它都是黑色。但依然，依然像一朵花。焦干的。  
粗话，脏话，辱骂，诅咒。  
小佑打电话给老佐。没人接，他又打，对方秒挂断。在这种凌晨。他刚要打第三次时，短信进来，im fine, tkx, busy now。  
忙你个大头鬼。

2.

后面几天，小佑简直要怀疑，是不是我们其实是在谈恋爱，吵了一场甜蜜的架，陷入一场甜蜜的冷战。后续发展会不会是我生日那天，他唱着小风波，送来一朵玫瑰花。  
老佐不接电话，也不再回复短信。小佑这么连刷几天手机，感觉成瘾了，也许戒毒所都会收治。  
天那么灰，他们的足球队聚会的那天。  
小佑很抖擞地去了，带上橙色的球衣。人要有一点骨气。  
老佐也去了，也穿橙色的球衣。跟荷兰队没什么关系，跟乐观啦骨气啦没什么关系，跟天太灰橙色醒目，其实也没关系。队服就是这个颜色的。  
小佑走到他眼前说，散场后我有事跟你说。老佐还没答，另一个友人小心翼翼地大大咧咧，散场后聚餐啊老佐。  
我有事，今天算了。老佐回答，一石二鸟。  
那个友人看小佑，耸耸肩。小佑一点也不愿意去回忆，这友人以前很喜欢说，老佐看着整天嘻嘻哈哈，其实他这个人很痛苦。都是什么年代的老黄历了，那个年代，根本没有什么值得痛苦的事情。  
散场后，小佑在更衣室里一直盯着老佐，看着他冲凉出来把衣服穿完整，看着他系鞋带，看着他收拾东西，看着他这个那个磨磨蹭蹭。人渐渐散了些，水汽氤氲的空间安静和憋闷。终于老佐好像打算走了，小佑追上去。  
老佐看到他了，忽然就一闪身，走进洗手间的小隔间。  
小佑完全愣住，过了一会儿，情绪激活，只觉得这几天、几个月、甚至这几年，每一天的恐惧、迷惑、压抑、无力、焦躁、思念、厌烦、满不在乎、全身心投注，这一切全部都烧光了，变成了愤怒。满身只有愤怒，要爆炸、头皮发麻浑身发抖。他一步窜到那个小隔间门口，有本事你躲到天荒地老。  
隔间里没有任何动静。  
小佑恨不得一脚把门踢开，但他双足只是钉在原地。牙齿都要咬碎。  
终于门向里开了一条缝。  
小佑一步跨进去，一手向前一推，另一手反手关上门，顺手一拧锁了门。  
老佐没提防，被他推得往后踉跄，撞到墙角。  
小佑逼过去，看到老佐眼神里一瞬间的本能，是惊讶。  
这真的，很伤人，他并不认为我还等着，他以为我已经走了。虽然时间只过去了五分钟。小佑心想，这太伤人。但他无法细想，究竟是谁太伤人、太伤何人。虽然人类一切愤怒都是对自身的无能的愤怒。  
但这只是，这很刺痛。于是小佑张开双臂去拥抱老佐、去直接地吻他的嘴唇。他觉得这唇上的潮湿，一定是“撑黑警”那天的雨，或是老佐一腔热忱所淋的每一场雨。他还觉得自己手臂里的力量，一定是手机里的毒汁。他闭上眼，幻想香港是一座最最多情的城，她用她的倾覆，成全自己很久很久以前的一些，也没有多想要被成全的爱。  
老佐奋力挣扎，这双手臂禁锢他、他困在这么个小空间的墙角，两边呈九十度的墙体也禁锢他。他顾虑着，外面也许还有人，不敢发出声音，于是这缄默也禁锢他。全世界都联合起来在这一刻跟他作对。  
人啊，愤怒都是对自身的无能的愤怒。  
小佑一点也不怯，和对方的手臂和两边的墙体搏斗，觉得整个沦落中的香港都站在自己这边为自己助威。  
唇齿撞在一起，胸膛、小腹、下体也撞在一起。手臂纠缠着扭打，太小的空间和太密的拥抱，连腿也交缠起来。人很可悲，感觉城市下沉时，便感觉欲望上升。但欲望不过脑子不过心，直接突变成暴力发泄出去。  
老佐忽然停下一切扭打。趁敌人一怔松懈时，用力一推。  
他突然就想起很久很久以前，他有一个精瘦但强壮、一拳一个痛的父亲。那时他还拥有这个父亲。现在他只拥有父亲偷偷渡给他的身强力壮、智谋过人、好勇斗狠。专门用来伤害，“孩子”。  
小佑被推得撞到隔间门上。红了眼。想反击，想大笑。还想大哭或啜泣。  
老佐尽量压抑愤怒压低声音，“你疯了？”  
小佑被这句话再次激怒，“我没疯，你才疯了。”说完，觉得眼眶酸涩，眼泪在眼眶里干烧。“你发什么毛病？”  
老佐只是一把逮住他胳膊，将他往后拉，腾出空间，要去拧隔间的门锁。  
小佑稍一侧身，门锁又被挡住。在这般挤逼的空间里打架，还尽量不能打出声来“家丑外扬”，体重和体力差异基本上没有意义。一种荒诞的好笑。  
“冷静点啊，我只想跟你心平气和聊聊！”小佑低声喊。非常冲动地。如果不是忌惮着“外面可能有人”，他恐怕已经吼得把房顶都掀掉了。  
“走开！聊什么？反正你又不会陪我去撑警！”

有人相信时间也会停止吗？  
“……你终于说出来了，你生这个气，你恨我当时一步踏错，越来越远。”小佑喃喃道，在时间恢复它的流逝之后。  
“我没有。”老佐也喃喃道。是真没有。很生气，但这不是恨。也不是针对谁——这种愤怒好像是一团空气，根本就没有形态，也没有任何对象。  
但这种事情是无法解释的。  
“我在停车场等你。”小佑说，打开门。  
“我先走。”老佐飞快从小佑手里抢过拧开了锁的门把手，抢先走出去，飞快说。  
小佑垂下头。迟钝地想象着，如果没有这番善良安排，那么自己会一路跑步去停车场，然后在别人车边等着——拿出手机打发时间。多荒谬的画面。  
他走出去，和前人保持间隔一个转角的精确距离。脑子完全停摆，并不知道“心平气和聊聊”要聊些什么。路上经过一个围墙缺口，他无意间往外望一眼。街对面的商店卷帘门紧闭、门上喷着一个蜘蛛侠。灰扑扑里又红又蓝。眼泪瞬间就涌出来。  
只是这种恨根本没有合情合理的对象。

老佐等他坐定，刚开口说了个“你”，看到他系上安全带，又闭了嘴。  
小佑抬头看他，看到他皱着眉，盯着自己下体。神经病。  
过一会儿他反应过来，不是下体，是安全带。司机没系，乘客倒系了，神经病。  
“你那天去凑什么热闹。”小佑说。反正都神经病了，有什么不可说的。  
“我知道你是关心我，但如果你是来骂我的，就下车，去网上骂。”  
“我骂你？！”小佑提高了音量。私人空间，就是好，比公共空间好，放声吼。  
老佐不说话了。一辈子的后悔都集中在这两分钟。过一会儿他说，“对不起。”语速飞快，语气僵硬得铁青。他专心致志直视前方，好像正在跑道上高速驾驶。  
小佑叹一口气，仗着自己是被理解的、被允许坐上他的车的，说：“我不会骂你，别人也不该骂你。但你想想当年铺天盖地的报道，说地震时的捐款去向不明。多寒人的心。别人骂你，我很生气，但至少——”  
“你能理解。”老佐道。  
小佑深吸一口气。能理解，但要人这么说，又无法说出口。  
“我说完，你想走就走——”老佐轻轻道：“我也理解，我也看过报道。但我不确定那是真的。”  
小佑的本能是起身就走。是安全带绑住了他。眼泪又涌出来。胸口都发疼。过了半响，他颤声道：  
“你难道能确定那是假的？”说完，脑袋都疼，世界是一个荒诞的骗局吗？  
“不确定。”  
“你……”  
“但我也不确定是真的！”老佐突然爆发，很大声地吼，“也不一定是假的！谁知道呢！你就知道？你除了会唱歌还会什么？”他喘一口气，还在吼，但很哽咽，这真的，影响气势。“我没有说你，我是在说自己，我除了唱歌还会什么？我怎么知道这些报道是真是假？”  
“那你——”小佑看到对方态度软化，心里也软得发酸，“……你凑这个热闹做什么。”  
竟是巨浪被他的叹息激起，老佐又把哽咽压下去了接着吼：“那警察做错了什么？”  
“他们——”  
“是是是，别人骂我我能理解，别人骂警察我也理解。但他们该怎么办？”他忽然一把抓住小佑的手。原来从一开始，他就把手按在换档杆上。“如果你是警察，你能怎么办？你辞职？”  
小佑忍不住抬起另一只手扶额。这很不真实，像一场噩梦，醒了就好了。  
“你敢说你会辞职？就连那些报道——你敢说你一辈子从来没做错事？你凭什么要求全世界那么多人每个人都从来不做错事？”  
小佑只是闭上眼，不想思考，不想回答这种问题。过一会儿，他喃喃呻吟道，“但这也不是每个人做的，这和一般的做错事也不一样。”  
“不一样。”老佐说。有喘息，但很镇静。  
小佑抬头看看他，他也哭了。一手蒙着脸。  
一些非常非常遥远的、残忍的回忆。谁都想起了。敢说出口的就是勇者。  
09年初，他们在演唱会上，老佐拿了个衬他的金色上衣的金色袋子，专门装利是。收完一圈，小佑先回后台，以赛车换轮胎的速度换衣服、以饿死鬼的速度吃白米饭。充盈着快乐的耳朵里又听到还在台上的老佐说，大家给的利是，我和小佑会凑个整数，捐给受灾者，大家做了善事，会有福气。  
那时香港人人喜欢左麟右李。如今香港人人咒骂佐先生。彼时此时，人人都是活生生的、有他的道理、有他的情绪、有他的善良、有他的愚昧。  
“我为你难过，我为所有人难过。”小佑说。都是半个勇士。

3.

“我为你难过，我为所有人难过。”

老佐咔地一声扣上安全带，一脚油门飙出去。满地狼藉的街景飞快往后撤。红灯，他一脚刹车，小佑身子往前撞，又被安全带勒回去。  
他几乎要脱口而出说，慢一点，刚撑完警就因为危险驾驶被警察抓，会很好笑。  
而老佐脸上阴云密布，风暴都快破茧而出。  
……算了。  
他被地下停车场的门杆挡了一档，手指飞快敲方向盘。杆一升起，他又是一脚油门。妈的，这可是下坡。  
进车位时油门都还很满，一步到位。小佑很荒诞地想起，若干年前看过一本小说，主角是个诗人，绝望地痴恋另一个诗人——那人车技绝佳，工作是在机场帮人倒车入库。那年他中学毕业。时间太久太久了，模糊掉一切而揭示出真理：当时小佑合上书，走出门，参加了一个唱歌比赛。  
老佐一手解安全带一手拔了钥匙推开门，下车，砰一声关上。飞快地就走掉了。  
小佑看着他大步走远的背影，目瞪口呆。  
两秒后，肘边微妙地响了响。车门都锁了。  
全部的血都冲上头顶。小佑握紧拳猛砸一下门，大吼了一声“老佐！”  
人家已经走出很远。  
全部的血又坠到脚底。身体无法遏制地发抖。他哆嗦着摸出手机，一解锁，页面上是老佐的社交网站主页，一片血腥狼藉。他触电一样按主屏键。然后把支离破碎的自己拼装起来，优先拼好手指，给他打电话。  
透过玻璃，远远看到老佐忽然停下脚步，呆了一会儿，转身就跑步回来。  
他冲到车门边，拉门把手。拉得开才怪了。小佑看着他手忙脚乱摸遍全身口袋甚至扯开了背包的每一层拉链，球鞋毛巾水壶钱包一地鸡毛。球鞋还是自己送的，触目惊心。  
我觉得，车钥匙应该就在外套口袋里，你再仔细找找。小佑心说。说也没用，隔着车门也听不到。这种人劝也劝不住。终于老佐又摸回了外套口袋，这回找到钥匙了。小佑推开门，门推开堵在门口的老佐。  
小佑下车，决定走回家，哪怕腿断了爬也要爬回家。  
“别走，别走。”老佐从背后拉他手，急切地低声喊。  
小佑甩开他的纠缠。妈的，千里之行始于足下。  
老佐急急地绕道他面前，一把搂住，不断地说着对不起对不起。  
小佑剧烈挣扎，忽然觉得，满腔满怀的委屈。一年一年一天一天的，他一拍脑袋一个主意，我跟在后面转。他说要香港加油，我开始表演杂耍；他说我应该去华人乐坛发光发热，我就离弃了演奏厅和隐秘的家园，到处参加一个礼拜节目就唱一首歌的“音乐盛宴”；他闭着眼跟人吹嘘自己有个零瑕疵的好朋友，但翻脸又要我学习烟嗓；他说新疆的天那么蓝，我搭错车去了内蒙古，蓝个大头鬼，冷死人了；如今他开始追求“正义”，我又把别人对他的谩骂倒背如流前来献宝。——如果对不起有用，世上根本就不需要警察。然而让人绝望的，骂不出、打不动。一种无形的冰冷禁锢着自己心里这团邪火。  
老佐的双臂压制这种挣扎，这很容易。但一瞬间觉得，在伤害一只天鹅。这种幻觉撞一下他，撞碎了一些东西。只是一张窗纸，可能。但非常的痛楚。  
老佐忽然将嘴唇贴近小佑的耳朵，不知道该说什么，头脑一热眼前一懵，往耳垂上亲吻。  
小佑也懵，安静下来。  
“对不起，我这几天昏了头了。”他低声说。说完又轻轻地吻着耳廓。全身都开始颤抖，一种发烧的错觉。  
小佑犹豫着。感到愤怒，有人在倾城的动荡中，像抓住一块浮木一样拥吻自己，那么热忱，但那么潦草。那么非理性。几乎是对自己多年的刻意压抑的践踏和讽刺。然而，这吻又确实如此热忱。  
老佐松了松手臂，让胳膊上挂着的背包掉到地上，立刻又收紧他的拥抱。小佑听着包落地的声音，忽然眼眶一酸，几欲为自己送他的球鞋落泪。那荧光绿，轻盈，非常衬橙色的球衣。他叹一口气，抬手揽住老佐的背，轻轻道：“至少不要在这里，上楼去吧。”  
老佐松手。小佑推开他，蹲到地上捡落了满地的东西、将它们放回包中，拉上拉链。感觉捡起的是理智本身。老佐接过包，却只是——接过包。  
一阵发抖，一阵奇异的想笑。  
“别忘了锁车。”小佑说。

门边有一个大鱼缸，很漂亮。  
——很蓝。  
鱼缸对面放着一张椅子。  
小佑看着椅子，看了很久，久到老佐近乎胆怯地碰一碰他的手。  
“你养了一缸水。”小佑慢慢说。  
“不常来，鱼养不活。”  
“水养得活？”  
“我来时会插电，加氧气，养得活。”  
“好奢侈。”  
“缺这点钱？”  
“不环保。”  
“你去跟林太说。她关冷气了，我关鱼缸。”  
小佑沉默了。我和林太说不上话，他心说，倒是你，你拉着香港歌神为香港献身时，林太还去捧你的场。你那时怎么不跟她讨论冷气。  
“插了电，会有灯光吗？”小佑看看鱼缸，又看看老佐，终于憋出一句话。天马行空的。  
这回换老佐沉默。过一会儿，老佐板起脸，却又红了脸：“啰嗦，去拉窗帘。或者……或者就回家去。”  
小佑冷冷看着他的脸。一层窗帘、一层窗纸。一种幻灭：你以为你爱慕的人是世间第一勇敢、世间第一君子，但其实他和世界一样懦弱、可悲。遇到点什么大新闻，就即刻兴奋，想趁机占个私情上的便宜。  
没说别人，我骂我自己。最后小佑想。  
“如果你要走，趁我回来之前。”老佐扔下一句话，转身穿过玄关走进去。  
小佑听出了窗帘滑轨的声音、脚步、另一截滑轨。他踟蹰着，插上鱼缸的电。  
有氧气，有灯光。  
他把额头抵到玻璃上，被冰到。两只眼睛，一只看到红，一只看到蓝。一只看到走，一只看到留。

tbc.


End file.
